The Hidden Truth
by DannieCullen
Summary: Jacob is trying to learn about his died mother when he digs up a deep dark hidden past that has stay a secret in the tribe and with good reason. What will happen when Jacob tries to expose a secret some would kill to keep hidden read and find out!
1. The First Dream

_Jacob is trying to learn about his died mother when he digs up a deep dark hidden past that has stay a secret in the tribe and with good reason. What will happen when Jacob tries to expose a secret some would kill to keep hidden read and find out!_

_**I don't own twilight... but that doesn't stop me from dreaming I did -xoxdannie**_

**JPOV**

I know I must have been dreaming because mom was alive, I walked into the living room to find her sitting in a chair.

"Jacob" she called softly "Jake sweetie, come here"

I walked to her and she put her hand on my check and sighed "Your so big now, when did you grow up on me" she said and laughed a sweet laugh that warmed my heart and sent chills down my back at the same time. "Oh my baby you grown up on me Scooby doo" she smiled and everything started fading black

"Mom" I yelled "Don't leave me please" I begged but she just faded into the black shadows Intel my vision was completely back. I woke with a small jump and was coved in cool sweats. I sit there thinking about my dream over and over what got me was when she called me Scooby doo. That had been my nickname that my mom and alone my mom called me. I hadn't headed it since she die. I hated when I had dreams about my mother they also ended the same she always fade way no matter how much I yelled and scrammed for her to stay. The worst one's where the one's when she would smile a sick smile a sly sick smile and then her face flash and I would see her laying in a coffin pale plainly still cold and die not the way I like to remember my mother. I like to try to think of her sweet voice, her loving light brown eyes, her gentle laugh, and her warm hugs but I always end up seeing her dead and still in a coffin like in the dreams.

I shack my head and got up out of bed and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water I drunk it slowly. I know that's not what I had gotten up to l get, I know that I didn't want the glass of water and I was stalling. I put the glass down and walked into the living room and walked over to the sofa and pulled the truck that was hidden under it. I undid the lock and slow open it. There ways a bunch of my mom's things all packed in it I scattered throw them Intel I pulled out the photo book. The cover was a deep purple color my mom's favorite color with a small bow in the middle. I opened it and a piece of paper fall out and landed on the floor I picked it put and read it in the moon light that sprinkled in throw the blinds.

_In loving memory of Sara Ann Black_

_April 26, 1973- August 14, 1990_

There way a picture of my mom and I know what it was it was those things they pass out at funerals that tell all about the person who died I suck it back in the book and stared truing throw the photo's the first one's where my mom and her family my aunts and grandparents they become my mom and her friends then there were a bunch of my mom and Billy. The next's few pages were of they wedding and honeymoon. The next's photo's were of Rebecca than Rachel and finally of me. The last pages of photo's where of the 5 of us a lot of my sisters and me, then the pages where blank there was still a lot of pages just waiting to be filled. It was ironic my mom had made this scrap book and just like her life it had been cut short. I turned back to the Picture of my mom I looked at it remembering what she looked like I was staring to forget so I want to refresh myself. I remember that mom had always been pretty she had long black hair and light brown almond eyes and a pretty smile Rebecca looked a lot like her but Rachel could have been my mom's twin Rachel looked just like her but she had the same black eyes as me and Billy. But besides that she looked just like mom. I put the scrap book down and looked inside the box I saw a hard cover book with roses on it _Dairy_ was write on it in fancy hand writing. I picked it up and randomly pick out pages to read. My mom had just got this dairy right after she got married to Billy I guess cause the first few pages where about they're wedding and they new love and all that love crap after a bunch a pages there was page that had _Rebecca Lynn Black, June 1986 6:20 am, 19 inches and 7.2 lbs _in big letters and was all that was written on the page. I turned the page it was all about Rebecca being born things like her first word and now she cut her hair herself and mom freaked out. I flipped throw a few more pages before I find a page that said _Rachel Marry Black ,February 2, 1990 11:09 pm, 17 inches 6.9 lbs _wrote just like the one about Becky_, _the next 5 pages were all about my sister. I turned the page to find _Jacob Matthew Black October 24, 1992 4:04 am 21 inches 22lbs _I turned the page to read what my mom had wrote about me

_My first son, Jacob was born almost a week ago. He was the biggest of all my children he has the fastest cutest baby checks I have ever seen and his fathers deep eyes he has so much hair already. He's adorable and I love him with everything I'll got already what can I say he's got me rapped around his little finger. I can tell he's going to have a big personally. Today me and Billy watch him play with his sock for 2 hours he doesn't like socks very much and it took him hours to get the thing off I would of took them off for him but something tells me he would like to do it himself. He hasn't sleep very much we had him he's crib in our room but he just lay's there staring at me as I try to sleep. I thought he doesn't like being by himself so I picked him put and put him in bed with me and Billy. Billy thought it was a bad ideal but Jacob fall asleep with in minuses so I must I had guess right. Becky loves him she begs to hold him every 5 minutes. Rachel alone 2 so she just sit's there and looking at him…._

I skipped a few page picking and choosing what I wanted to read I was very surprised to find that almost everything in this book was about me. Everything I did was written down my mom also talked about how much she loved me and how I was her baby. There was something's about my sisters and Billy but most of it was about me. I picked a random page and starting reading again

_I took Jacob and the girls to the park today Becky and Ray played in the sand box in fort of the bench I was sitting on and Jacob was playing with some little boy by the sings they were playing with two toy cars how much trouble could they get into they are 5. So I started reading my book I got lose in it to say the least it was a good hour or two before I finally sit it down The girls were on the swings and Jacob was… where in God's good name was Jacob! I called for him for minuses running around like a crazy woman looking for him I really started to lose it when I find the toy cars Jacob and the other little boy where playing with sitting on the ground I ran started losing my mind at that point I remember thinking" Why Jacob not Jacob anyone besides him I could live without anyone even any other one of my kids but not him I couldn't live without Jacob" It was a horrible thought I loved Becky and Rachel but Jacob had a part of my heart that no one would ever live up to. When I finally find him he was with that other boy at the pond throw rocks at ducks and having the fun of there lives laughing… when we got home I wouldn't let Jacob out of my sight I hold him in my arms all the rest of the day. I know it was bad that I favorite Jacob but how could I not he was my baby, my alone son, and he absolutely adored me he also want to be with me and he was my cuddle buddy he was my little man my Scooby doo. I know it was a stupid nickname Scooby doo but he loved it. When ever I called him that he would smile ear to ear when he was older I wouldn't call them that in public or in fort of he's friends or anything just between us. Jacob was a total mama's boy something told me he wouldn't mind._

I flipped throw a few more pages throws the end of the book when she had stop writing.

_I might have one more miracle on the way, it's funny cause I always thought Jacob would be my last he would always be my baby but like most of the time I was wrong…_

"Jake what are you doing" Billy asked I jumped a little at the sound of his voice I was so into mom's dairy I hadn't heard him come. I turned to face him he was in the door way and I dropped the dairy back in the box

"Nothing" I mummer

"Why do you have that box open" he asked

"I … I had a dream about mom and I _don't know_ I … just wanted to remind myself of her I don't know what I was planning to get out of this" I started to drift off at the end

"Jake…, Jacob do you want to talk" he asked in a soft voice

"No" I said mean and hard

"Jake its ok if you…" he said but I cut him off

"I don't want to talk Dad good night" I yell as I stared to walk away

"Jacob I lost her too" he called after me. I stop in my traits my hands turned into fits was he really going to start this right now, this whole "I know how you fell crap". I turned to face him.

"Good Night dad" I said again and slammed my door to my room and laid on my bed staining at the ceiling till I fell a sleep.

_**So what did you guys think ways it good bad you loved I really want to know I take all reviews with open arms sorry for any spelling miss-takes I didn't have much time 2 write and review this 1 it must come to me and I had to right it now and update it ASAP so sorry if it wasn't every good it was just off the top of my head I will do better please review and add this story 2 ur fav's and alerts and all that good stuff**_

_**Thanks sooo much 4 reading xoxdannie**_


	2. again

_**Hey guys please review and alert thanks: D ~*I don't own Twilight ya, ya, ya*~**_

It had been a week since I had my first dream about my mom, I had a dream about her every night since I don't know why all of a sudden they started I had moved on for the most part.

"Jake what's your deal you been all deep into thought all week, you're really stating to mess with my happy mood" Embry said as he punched my shoulder.

"Nothing" I said not very convincing

"Yea I sure I believe that crap what's you damage" Quil asked

"I said nothing "I said pretending to be mad I know if they thought they upset me they would lay off

"_Sorry_ Jacob, bite why didn't you" Quil snapped back

"Maybe I will" I mummer

"Hey Quil I think its Jake-e's time of the mouth" Embry laughed joking

"Shut up Embry" I laugh "That's not funny" that just made Embry laugh more

"Yes it is it's hilarious" he argued

"You're such a retard" I pushed him lightly

"Yes but I'm you retard" he smile

"Oh ya, my very own retard I always wanted one of those" I said in a fake sweet happy voice. We walked to up to Quil's truck. Quil got in the drives sit

"Short gun" Embry called and started booking it to the fort sit

"Ah hell no" I shorted after him and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back

"Jake let go" he yelled "Come on Damn it" he rammed me into the side of the car door and I let go of his shirt and ran to get short gun

"Bitch" I yelled at him and he just laughed as he got into the fort sit.

"Would you to losers get into the car we got place to be people to see" Quil yelled out the car door

"Sure, sure" I mummer

"So where to" I asked once I got in the back sit

"Jessie's" Embry said before Quil could answer

"Ah come on dude can't you see your girlfriend on your _own_ time" Quil whined

"Well considering that I'm grounded from driving any kind of motorized vehicle, I would say no" Embry said

"Aren't you always grounded" I asked

"Yea" Embry laugh "My mom doesn't want be to have any kind of a life what so ever."

"Maybe if you weren't so ugly she would love you more" I suggested

"Yea Embry Jake's on to something you know they can do wonders with plastic surgery now a days you should look into it" Quil laugh

"What, I'm not letting any one get near my face with a knife what if they mess it up I mean _hello _hotness" Embry said as he pointing to his face. Quil and I snorted at the some time

"Sure buddy if that's what you see in the mirror" I laughed

Embry turned on the radio and Sink into Me by Taking Back Sunday come on

"Gross dude turn off that emo crap" I complained

"This isn't emo , it's puck rock , no I will not turn it off and did you think what you listen to any better" Embry asked

Linkin park is _not_ that bad "Fine if you're going to leave it on can you at least turn it down" I begged I couldn't stand this crap. Embry didn't even respond he just turned the radio up as loud as it would go

"Keep listening to this and you wouldn't have to worry about girlfriends anymore" I yelled over the music

"Yea" Quil agreed "You'll be looking for a different kind of friend than"

"Hum you guys are right I guess I'll just have to find a _special kind of_ friend, say… Jacob what are doing tomorrow night" he said in a high pitch voice and winked at me

"Not you" I snorted again we all bushed out in laugher when Quil pulled up in Jessie's drive way. Embry open the car door before the car even stop moving

"What are you doing" Quil yelled but Embry just jumped out and head towards the yellow house

"That boy, I swear to God" Quil said under his breath I just laugh. We got out of the car and let our self's in Jessie's house. Embry and Jessie where standing in the kitchen looking into each others eyes, Embry's arm was around Jessie's waste and her arms where wrapped around Embry's neck. There foreheads were pushed against each others. Embry stared to lower his lips toward Jessie's

"Hold up there Romeo, we don't need a show" I told him. Embry just acted like I wasn't there and kiss Jessie any ways

"1...2...3...4...5...6" Quil counted the seconds as Embry kissed Jessie just to upset him. When Embry finally let go of Jessie she turned

"Hey Guys" she smiled sweetly at us I had to get it to Embry his girlfriends was _hot_!Jessie was smoking; she had long black hair and dark green eyes, perfect pink lips, and a great body. Embry sure know how to pick'em.

"Hey Jess" I half smiled at her

"So what are we doing today" she said, that was the thing I liked about Jessie she like Quil and me as friends and didn't try to take Embry away from us like most girlfriends try to hide there boyfriends form his friends and make them pick between her or his buds. This way important for us since we were so tight knitted.

"What ever you want to do babe" Embry whispered in Jessie ear

"I'm kind of hungry do you guys want to go out and get something to eat" she asked facing Quil and me

"Yea sure "Quil agreed because he was always hungry "Where"

"Hum…" she thought "You pick"

"How about what ever we can add ford" I said

Jessie laugh "Good Ideal, well I got a 20" she yelled taking it out of her packet and slamming in on the table "What do you got"

"15" Quil said and put his money on top of Jessie's

"I'm broke" I yelled in a happy tone

"I got a 5" Embry searched his packets tell he pulled 4 dollars and such chain"

***

After we went it some cheap lunch place we went to first beach and hung out the rest of the day just talking and laughing, it was a fun day. It was 10:56 almost 11 and I ways just going in, Billy was going to have my head I walked throw the front door I tried to sink in "_Creeech_" the floor board yelled. Damn I thought I stepped on the creaky board

"Jacob is that you" Billy asked form the living

"Yea who else" I stated going smart

"Not be funny I not the happiest with you right now" I walked into the living room and stood into the door way he was sitting in his wheel chair in the dark watching TV I could only see him by the blue glow of the TV.

"Jake It's 11 at night your curfew 10:15 where were you" Billy asked with out even looking at me

"Sorry I was with Quil, Embry, and Jessie we were at the beach" he needs to relax

"Jessie who" he asked sounding mad

"Jessie Taylor" I answered

"Oh Jeff kid yea she a good girl, well that's ok then" he shoulder relax a little bit

"Well dad it's been a long day I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning" I yawned

"Well good night Jacob" he said softly

"You to dad" I said as I walked away fast before he could think about more details he wanted to ask me about my day. I changed into my white wife breeder and boxers and clawed into bed. I was asleep before my mind even hit the pillow.

"Jacob" I heard a voice call my name as I drifted into a dream

"Jacob" it called again and this time I know who it was … mom

_**So what did you guys think!!!!! You like it, hated it, LOVED it!!!! Tell me I want to know!!!!! REVIEW please it makes my day!!!! Good or bad I'm happy to listen!**_

_**XoxdAnNiEcUllNe**_

_The hidden truth chap/2 1377 _


	3. hospital stay

_Hey girlys what up well here's chapter 3 I hope u in enjoy and_ _**PLEASE REVIEW **__and I don't own twilight but you already know that_

I sit on my bed in the middle of the night drinking a monster so I wouldn't go back to sleep. I had just woke put from another dream but this time I don't even remember what it was about I could still feel the pain and the fear of it but I couldn't remember what it was about. I was kind of happy I didn't remember some where in the back of my mind I know it was a bad one, so I was great full that I didn't have to live with the memories of it.

This was making no sense, why was I having dreams about my mom out of the blue but most importantly why was I so scared of this dreams that was afraid to sleep. After I had finish the monster I went to the garage and grabbed of whole case of red bull and put it under my bed I took and open it and started drinking. I turned on my little TV in my room I keep it on mute so it wouldn't wake Billy but I know the light would make it very hard to fall asleep. I didn't go back to sleep that night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _**3 DAYS LATER**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My eyes where blood short red and I had deep bags under my eyes, I hadn't sleep for almost 4 days and it was becoming very hard to stay awake. I had taken every energy drink that you would think of in the last 60 hours and they were stopping to work. I also hated the sick feeling from all the crash I'll had, and I was totally out of it I my eyes where half shut and I was walking around like a zombie. I had such a bad head ache and my thought was so dry, it must be from all the energy drink, I swear I'm not having another red bull as long as I live.

"Ding… dong" what was that sound I slowly looked around for the source

"Ding …dong" there it was again what the …

"Ding…dong, ding…dong, ding…dong" it was getting faster, than it hurt me it was the door bell wow I was a smarty. I dragged myself to the door and open it

"Hello" I said to lazy to uneven look up to see who it was

"Jake what in the world is wrong with you, you look like your string out on some _drug_" Quil asked in a worried voice

"Ha" I tried to laugh "I'mnotondrugsI'mjust…I'mjust" I yawned "sleepy" I finshed I was slurring my speech and mixing my words together

"Dude you don't look so good I think you should sit down" Quil order and I was to off of it to any thing but agree. I walk slowly walked to the living room and crashed right on to the sofa. Quil sat in the love seat and started telling about something but I wasn't listening I was trying to not sleep but know I wasn't going to lest long I hadn't sleep for 4 whole days, that's all most a week.

"Jacob are you even listening" Quil asked "Hey ass hole I'm talking to you" he yelled louder

"Sure, sure" I said softly my throat was terribly dry and I had a head ache that felt like my head was hit by a train! This is worst then every hang over I had ever had put together ...which was a lot. I had a I got up to get a glass of water, I stood up and took a few steeps before everything went black

"Jacob" Quil yelled but I couldn't reply I felt numb and everything had gone black and silent. The wood floor rushed up and met me.

***** **

Mumm" I moaned and rubbed my eyes of sleep. I opened my eyes to a pure white room

"Oh God" I yelled the bright white burned my eyes "What the …"

"Jacob, Oh my god Jake your finally up" a girl yelled and then flung herself on me

"Whoa there" I said in shock and reopen my eyes less fast this time. Jessie was hugging the crap out of me; it was an odd hug because I lying in bed I looked down at the all white bed it looked like a hospital bed…wait what the heck

"Jess were are we and most importantly why are you here" I asked and she laughed

"You don't remember" she said

"Well If I did I wouldn't be asking you now would I" she just laugh some more

"You're in the hospital silly" did she just say I was in the hospital and more importantly did she just call me silly?!?

"Why" Jessie was a great girl and all but it was like talking to a 2 year old with her some times.

"You were in a Diabetic coma" she said in a soft voice

"Wait a diabetic what that's impossible I don't have diabetes"

Well I guess you do now, Quil said he was our your house and you just passed out when you didn't come around he got Billy and they took you to the E.R. the doctor said your blood sugar was throw the roof and that you were in a very bad diabetic coma" Jessie stop and took a breath "Anyways your dad Quil and Embry are here they're getting food, they didn't want to leave you in here alone so they had me _baby sit_ you if you will" I took a moment to take that all in

"Jake" Jessie call me away from my thoughts "I know this is not my business but what where you doing to get that much sugar in you"

I thought about for a few minutes and come up with a black in till it dawned on me those damn energy drinks they had so much freckling sugar in them and I had downed one after another for almost 4 day! Wow cause of those stupid dreams my whole life would but changed I would have diabetes for the rest of my life. The door open and Embry and Quil walked in with trays of food.

"Jacob" Embry yelled dropping his tray of food on the ground "Dude your awake thank God I thought you died"

"Yea I'm not died …yet" I told him. Quil and Embry walked in and Billy followed them in I could only the top of my Dad's head cause he was in his wheel chair but I smiled at him and smiled back

"Jessie you were so-post to call us if Jake woke up" Embry sculled her

"Oh sorry I forgot" she said with out giving much thought

"That was your Job Jess you can't just forget" Embry started

"I said I so sorry Em want to do you want from me" she snapped at him

"Well I see thinks aren't so good in _Jesbry_ land" I said under my breath

"Everything's fine thank you every much" she snapped again before looking back at the ground, what was Jessie's damage

The door opened again and it was Dr .Snow

"Oh Jacob "he said when he saw I was up "your up that's good we should talk"

For the next hour he talked about how I had diabetes and all the stuff that goes along with diabetes. I told them of how I couldn't sleep and about my dreams and he gave me a sleep meds. He said I could go home in a few hours and I was glad I don't really like hospitals ever much they were to white.

**So what did you guys think **_**please review**_**!**

**Please put the number of what you thought in your review along with your comment!**

**1**** for if you really loved it and can't wait for more**

**2**** for you really like**

**3**** for you liked it**

**4**** for it was super cheesy **

**5**** for it was bad **

**6**** for you hated it**

**7**** for stop writing right now because you absolutely suck at it**

**Please please please review with your number and comment it would mean then world to me and I would thank you not matter what you say!!!!!!**

**Xox~ dAnNiEcUlLeN**

_The Hidden Truth chap.3 ~hospital stay _

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ █║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║  
© a 0RiGiNAL dAnNiEcUlLeN FANFICTION


	4. VERY IMPORTANT auther note

_**VERY ,VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ !!!!!!!!**_

Hey guys!!!!! It's Dannie seeing as you are my readers I want to ask you if I should have Bella in my story?!? and if so should she be just a friend or Jacob's lover or what idk what to do! I do have one ideal but it had Bella has a friend but she has a very small part I don't really want that much Bella in this fic cause all my story's have her but if you want her to be in there then I'll add some Bella scenes _**just for you!!!**_

**Thanks so much 4 reading!!!! And if you review I will love you with a burning passion lol!!! :D**

~*~**X**o**x-dAnNiEcUlLeN**~*~

_THE HIDDEN TRUTH CHAP.4 ~AUTHER'S NOTE _

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║ █║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌│║▌║  
© a 0RiGiNAL dAnNiEcUlLeN FANFICTION


End file.
